Blood Ties
by LiRicFan2003
Summary: This fic starts during the Black and White Ball but goes away from the show from there. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

Wow. My butt needs a schedule. I am beyond sorry about the long wait. I am however happier with the smut this time around. I think.

You'll probably recognize parts of this chapter. I used some dialog from the show.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"How was dinner?" Ric asked as they finished eating.

"Delicious. Thank you." Elizabeth said before giving him a quick kiss.

"Are you done?" Ric asked when Elizabeth began picking at her food. Elizabeth was still in the robe she put on after her shower. The simple white terry cloth was teasing him. He wanted her. Now.

"Almost. Why?" Elizabeth asked turning to look at her husband.

"I want you," Ric said echoing her earlier words to him. "And I would much rather have you in our bed. Not that the couch wasn't nice." He said running his hand inside the robe and up her thigh.

"In that case I'm done." In an instant, Ric had picked her up and was heading for their bedroom. "Ric! Put me down. You're going to drop me."

"Never." Ric said shaking his head. "You're too important to me."

Elizabeth giggled when Ric tossed her on the bed. She loved that they could be like this together. Elizabeth sat up and reached for Ric's pants. He had left them partially undone leaving on the zipper. The metallic sound filled the room. She pushed Ric's pants down his hips slightly surprised that he had for gone his boxers as well. She stroked his hardening shaft causing him to moan loudly. Her tongue flicked over the wide head collecting the liquid seeping out.

Ric's hands buried themselves in her hair. Her warm mouth closed around him sending waves of pleasure through his body. Elizabeth moved his shaft in and out her mouth sucking gently. Ric closed his eyes tight as she pleasured him. He could feel his body tighten as he neared completion. "No." Ric said pulling her up and off him. "I need to be inside you when I come."

His mouth crashed into hers their tongues dueling for control. Elizabeth's robe hit the floor at the same time her back hit the cool sheets. Ric settled himself between her parted legs. Sliding one hand up to caress her center. Her wetness quickly coated his fingers. Ric moved his hand up to her breast kneading the creamy globe. He rolled her stiff peak between two fingers. He slowly eased into her entrance as he planted hot kisses to her neck.

They moved slowly together almost as if they were one body, one soul. Their hands and lips explored relearning how to pleasure each other. As their passions grew so did the strength and speed of Ric's thrusts. Elizabeth raised her hips meeting each one. Ric could feel the light fluttering of her walls pushing him closer to release. "That's it sweetheart. Just let go." Ric whispered encouragingly.

Elizabeth cried out as she exploded into a thousand pieces. Ric thrusted twice more before spilling his hot seed deep in her womb. He collapsed on top of her completely spent. "That was incredible." She whispered her hands running through his short dark hair.

"It always is when we're together." Ric asserted gently. He kissed her deeply before rolling them over. Most of the time he forgot how small Elizabeth was compared to him. The only time he was acutely aware was when they made love. The thought of hurting her scared him. Elizabeth curled up against his right side. Ric smiled at the familiarity. It was surprised Ric that in such a short time they had developed a routine. He ran his hand across her back until they both slowly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric woke suddenly from his nightmare. He quickly realized where he was and took several deep breaths. _'It was just a dream.'_ He repeated over and over. Ric ran his hand over Elizabeth's back as she slept peacefully. It was surprising she was still asleep. Ric kissed the top of her head and eased away. He pulled on his discarded cloths and went outside.

The cool air immediately helped clear Ric's mind. This nightmare had caught him off guard. He thought after putting aside his plans that the dreams would stop. If anything, they got worse.

Ric didn't know what to do. There was no way he could lose Elizabeth. The life they had was something he never expected. However, he wasn't willing to give it up. That meant Ric had to figure out a way to deal with his problems with Sonny.

"Not the image of a suburban husband relaxing on the porch." Faith told Ric calmly as she approached him.

"You're timing gets worse and worse. You know that?" Ric was still breathing heavily from his nightmare. The last thing he was Faith playing on his fears. "Why are you even here?"

"I... I'm just here to offer you a little warning. Sonny is on the war path." She told him an odd mixture of concern and glee in her voice.

He ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to calm himself. "No. Sonny called a truce." Ric said turning away from her.

"Well I hate to be the one to break it to you but your big brother lied. He just threatened to kill me if I didn't spy on you. Listen to me. He is convinced you are still plotting to get him."

The corners on Ric's mouth twitched. He had been planning against Sonny. It seems his brother was either smarter or more paranoid than he thought. "Where did he get that idea?"

"Apparently he's not too fond of you talking to his wife. Or maybe that's just an excuse. Maybe he never planned to make peace with you at all. Maybe he wants to destroy you like you wanted to do to him."

"Yeah? Well what does he want you to do?" Ric asked uncertainly. He did not want to believe Faith but there was a small chance she could be telling him the truth.

"He told me to get close to you and find out what you were up to. So listen to me. Keep an eye on Elizabeth. He already caused one accident. He's not going to stop there."

The moment she brought up Elizabeth was the moment he stopped believing her. There was no way Ric would ever believe Faith was concerned about Elizabeth's welfare. "You hate Elizabeth. I mean if she was in any danger you wouldn't come here to warn me if Sonny was going to hurt her."

"Stop it. This is about hurting you. Don't you get it? He will come at you anyway he can. Now I could have spied on you like he said but I am warning you. I am risking my life to warn you." Faith said firmly as she moved closed to Ric.

Ric took a step back. He wanted nothing more to do with Faith. She was threat to everyone she came in to contact with. He has to wonder what Sonny was thinking. "Why? Out of the goodness of your heart?"

"I don't want you killed. Now Elizabeth is useless. She cannot help you protect yourself. I on the other hand I could save you. I could..." Faith said her voice dropping an octave and her hand coming up to Ric's cheek.

Ric pulled her arm away and at the same time took a step back. He dropped Faith's arm as if it burned. "Just go away." Ric said his voice soft but emotionless. He walked past her and to the front door.

"You are in no position to do this. To turn away an ally. Not when Sonny hates you. He will not stop until you are wrecked or dead."

The desperation in Faith's voice caught his attention. For some reason she needed him to believe her, to trust her. He wouldn't though. Ric had learned his lesson the last time. "Stay away from me and from Elizabeth."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know I just can't tell." Elizabeth said staring at the painting Ric had just hung. "What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect."

"I think we need to put it on another wall." Elizabeth disagreed a light teasing tone in her voice. The few days had been much better. It was as if some dark cloud had been lifted. They were both more relaxed. Ric knew that putting his plan aside had something do with it.

"Anything you say." Ric said shaking his head. He knew better than to argue with his wife about art.

A soft knocked interrupted them. Elizabeth said already halfway across the room. "I'll get it." When she opened the door, Elizabeth was surprised to see Sonny standing there.

"Hi, Elizabeth. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright." Elizabeth said slowly. She stood there blocking the door for several moments before asking. "What are you doing here Sonny?"

"I just need to see Ric."

"He doesn't want to cause any trouble for you Sonny." Elizabeth told the older man. She was worried that Sonny was here to hurt Ric in some way.

"I just need to ask him something." Sonny told Elizabeth in an attempt to reassure her. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Elizabeth said opening the door wider.

Ric panicked slightly when he saw Sonny standing there. He had no idea why the older man would show up like this. "What are you doing here?"

"I just need to ask you something."

"Alright." Ric said hesitantly.

"You might not be interested in what..." Sonny started before Ric cut him off.

"No, it's okay. She can stay in the room." Ric told him firmly. He wasn't going to let anyone make Elizabeth feel as if she was nothing. Not anymore.

"Okay. You used to work for Luis Alcazar. He put you in prison."

Ric glanced at Elizabeth before answering. She had stiffened at Sonny's words. They had never really talked about this and to be honest he did not want her to know. He was not proud of the things he had done before coming to Port Charles. "Yeah. But that was a long time ago."

"Did Alcazar work alone or with a partner?"

"He's dead. What does it matter?" Ric asked after a moment. The sudden question had thrown him.

"Alone or with a partner?" Sonny repeated.

"Alone." Ric replied automatically.

"Did he have family?"

"I really don't know." Ric said still confused by Sonny's choice of questions.

"Did he have a wife?"

"I really wasn't that close to him, Sonny." Ric said slightly frustrated. He was getting close to losing his temper and right now, all he wanted was for Sonny to leave.

"Where did he spend most of his time? Aside from the yacht?"

"Everywhere." Ric replied with a deep sigh.

"Okay. Ric I need you to be more specific."

Ric took a deep breath before replying. "The mountains."

"The mountains?"

"Yeah."

"Like South America?" Sonny asked wanting to get as much information as he could from Ric.

"Yeah. He used to take his private jet there sometimes."

Sonny seemed to think about the information before saying, "Okay. Thanks."

"Why do you need to know all this?" Ric questioned. If someone was avenging Luis Alcazar, it meant Elizabeth could be in danger.

"It's probably nothing." Sonny said dismissing him. "I'm glad you're feeling better." Sonny told Elizabeth sincerely before walking out.

"What was that all about?" Elizabeth asked sitting on one of the sofas.

"Who cares? At least he's gone." Ric said trying to put Sonny out of his thoughts. He sat beside Elizabeth and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm really glad you were able to help him." She said her head coming to rest on his chest. Ric ran his hand through her silky hair. He could feel her shaking and wondered why.

"Me too. And why shouldn't I be? After all the vendetta is over. He has his life and I have mine with you." Ric said trying to reassure Elizabeth that things were over between him and Sonny. "You know I'll do anything to make you happy."

"I love you." Elizabeth smiled softly. Ric had this amazing way of calming all her fears. She was the happiest she had ever been and she didn't think anything could ruin it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

When Elizabeth finally reached the room, she hesitated. Part of her knew the decision was emotional. Over the last few weeks, she and Ric had slowly been rebuilding their friendship. It wasn't an easy process especially with Trevor trying to ruin their progress at every turn.

Elizabeth knew the last thing she wanted was to see Ric hurting. She was worried her fear might make thing more complicated. The nurse in her however knew Patrick would need her help. Especially if Robin and Layla were still fighting. Taking a deep breath entered the room with Jason not far behind. "What are you doing here?" Trevor asked is a cold hateful tone.

Elizabeth was not sure if he meant her or Jason. As far as Elizabeth was concerned, Jason could go off and play hero. She however was not leaving. "I thought you might need an extra set of hands." Elizabeth said ignoring Trevor and instead talking to Patrick.

"I am so happy to see you."

"They're still fighting aren't they?"

"Yeah and it doesn't make things any easier."

"Awe. Poor Patrick." Elizabeth said teasingly before becoming serious. "How bad is he?"

"Really bad. Elizabeth you don't have to this. All joking aside the three of us will be okay."

"I don't agree. I need to be here."

The door opened again before Patrick could reply. Robin walked in her arms filled with various items. "I found everything we need. Elizabeth thank god you are okay. Where have you been?"

"The stables."

"Why in the world..." Robin started but stopped when she noticed Jason. She could tell he had something to do with Elizabeth's sudden disappearance. "I don't think I want to know."

There were times when Elizabeth questioned her decision to become a nurse. On most occasions, she could handle the things she saw. However, nothing could prepare her for seeing Ric. Elizabeth bit her lip in an effort to keep from crying.

Ric had always been so strong in her mind. Seeing him like this broke her heart. "What do you need me to do?"

"Apply pressure to his wound while Robin and I figure out this transfusion."

"Is that a good idea?"

"We don't have much choice. I know you're worried..."

"Have you found a donor yet?"

"I'm going to find someone now."

"Good luck with that." Elizabeth mumbled as Trevor left the room. She knew he would have a hard time finding somebody Ric was not exactly well liked. Trevor wasn't going to have an easy time finding someone to volunteer. "Patrick I could..."

"Let's try not to go that route you just donated blood. If there are complications we're screwed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny Corinthos was pissed. It was bad enough someone had recently tried to kill him but now he had to deal with Trevor Lansing as well. Sonny hated both Lansing men and if Ric ended up dead tonight all the better for him. "I already told you no and I'm not going to change my mind."

"If Richard dies I will make you regret this."

"Sonny he's your brother."

"No he's not. Ric may be my mother's other son but he is not my brother. He means absolutely nothing to me."

"So you're going to let him die? For what? Revenge?"

"Kate you don't understand the things Ric has done over the years he deserves to pay."

"By bleeding to death? Maybe Trevor is right and you're not the man I thought you were."

"Trevor tried to destroy your career, your life."

"That's all true but I expected Trevor to do those things. Those are the rules he plays by. You on the other hand keep promising me you're nothing like that and yet you behavior is telling me otherwise."

"Why because I won't save some twisted freak? It's not as if anyone will care if he dies. Hell Trevor won't even care."

"The fact that you think that is more proof I don't think me can work."

"You're breaking up with me now? Over this?"

"I'm putting things on hold. It'll give us both time to rethink if this is the right decision."

'Damn it.' Sonny said to himself as Kate left the room. Trevor Lansing was an even bigger problem than his son. It was time that both men learned what it meant to cross Sonny Corinthos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason watched Elizabeth helping Ric and had to fight the urge to be sick. The man was a monster as far as Jason was concerned and should have died years ago. Elizabeth was just helping delay the inevitable. No one was going to give Ric blood Jason would make sure of it.

He was sorry that Elizabeth would be hurt but it was her own fault. Jason had no idea what she was thinking getting close to Ric again. The man was a snake and Jason was sure he was only using Elizabeth to get information about him. He couldn't allow that to happen. There was no way Ric was getting off this island alive. Even if Jason had to kill Ric himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter **** Three**

Sonny waited several minutes before chasing after Kate. He had to make her understand and convince Kate to stay with him. He finally caught up to her in the foyer. She and Carly were arguing about Ric.

When Carly saw him, she ran up to him yelling. "Tell me you're not going to it. That this... this... hasn't changed your mind."

"Carly this is between me and Kate." Sonny said in an attempt to clam his ex wife. Carly had a way of making things worse and that was the last Sonny needed.

"Not if she's convinced you to help save Ric. I mean come on Sonny you know he deserves this." Carly insisted to the mobster.

Kate huffed at their childish antics. New York City was looking better and better everyday. "What is wrong with the two of you? A man may die because of your selfishness and this is how you justify it."

"Shut up Kate." Carly screeched at the other woman. "You have no idea what you are talking about. Ric has put everyone in this town through hell. I bet there is no one in Port Charles let alone this island who will help him."

"That all may be true but... you know what I'm wasting my breath. I can see why you keep remarrying." Kate said shaking her head. She could see in very stark terms that Sonny had truly changed and not for the better. At least she learned it now before her heart was broken again.

"What does that mean?" Carly snapped her eyes narrowing. Kate had a lot of nerve assuming anything about her relationship with Sonny. Even if she was right.

"That the two of you are prefect for one another." Kate said turning on her high heels and walking away.

"Kate don't walk off at least let me try to explain." Sonny called running across the room and grabbing her arm. Kate pulled away from his grasp and took several steps back. The last person she allowed to treat her this way was Trevor and in the end she dumped him too.

"I think you've done enough explaining." Kate said coldly leaving the couple alone.

"Are you happy now Carly?" Sonny snapped at the blonde. There were times he wanted to strangle her and this was one of them.

"She was right for you anyway. Its not like she could really handle your life and you know it." Carly told him before sauntering off leaving him all alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Absolutely not, Elizabeth. Have you lost your mind?" Jason yelled after pulling Elizabeth out into the hallway. 'What was she thinking? Ric is monster. She should do the world a favor and let him die.'

"I appreciate your concern Jason but this is none of your business."

"None of my business? You're my friend Elizabeth and when you're doing something stupid not mention dangerous you should know."

"How is helping Ric stupid? Is it because you don't like him? I don't care Jason. He's my friend and I care if he lives." Elizabeth shot back her voice filled with rage and fear. The man she loved, yes she willing admitted that she still loved Ric, might die and all Jason wanted to do was argue.

"Elizabeth you're a good person and its sweet naïve but sweet. We both know Ric should have died years ago. The only reason he's still breathing is because of Sonny." Jason snapped at Elizabeth.

"I know you hate Ric and I'm sure the feeling is mutual. However, I will not allow someone, especially Ric, to die because you say so. And cannot believe you would even suggest it."

"After everything you're still willing to defend that sick bastard. What is...?" Jason stopped mid sentence as Elizabeth slapped Jason across the face. Jason immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Get your hands off me." Elizabeth said struggling to pull away. Jason finally let go causing Elizabeth to stumble slightly. When she regained her balance, she looked him in the eyes and said, "Unlike everyone else in this town I am not afraid of you."

"You should be." Jason threatened before taking a deep breath to calm down. "I don't know what's going on in your head but I'm going to forget this happened. When we get off this island, maybe things will go back to normal. That includes staying away from Ric."

"Since when do you tell me what to do?" Elizabeth demanded storming off before Jason could give her an answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric could hear people arguing but they seemed so far away. For some reason Ric knew he had to open his eyes but it wasn't an easy task. Then Ric heard Elizabeth's voice. Finally, he managed to open his eyes. "Elizabeth."

The chaotic room stopped when Ric whispered Elizabeth's name. Everyone had been arguing about Ric's transfusion and for one Patrick was slightly relieved. Maybe Ric could talk Elizabeth out of her slightly insane idea. "Hey there."

"What's going on?" Ric asked is voice barely a whisper.

Patrick however not Elizabeth was the one who answered Ric's question. "We were about to give you a transfusion."

"Here?" Ric asked looking around the room in confusion.

"We don't really have a choice you have lost a lot of blood. I'm surprised you are even conscious. Just lay still so we can get started." Patrick said as they continued to work.

Ric did as Patrick asked somehow managing to keep his eyes open. It was just starting to relax when he realized who the donor would be. "No." Ric said trying to pull his arm away. He had no idea why Elizabeth thought this was even an option.

"Ric you need this transfusion."

"Not you." Ric told her stubbornly. He honestly had no idea what she was thinking.

"I'm going to be perfectly fine." Elizabeth told him running her fingers through his dark hair. His eyes automatically closed at the familiar act

Even in his weakened state Ric could tell she was lying. Elizabeth was never very good at it and he could never figure out why she tried. "No." Ric repeated stubbornly. There was no way Elizabeth was going to risk her life to save his.

"Ric please let me do this." Elizabeth said a hint of pleading in her soft voice.

"What if you..."

Elizabeth interrupted before he could voice his concern. "Nothing is going to happen to me."

"You don't know that." Elizabeth sighed at Ric's stubbornness. She knew he would fight this and that is why she had hoped he would stay unconscious. Elizabeth knelt beside the sofa and whispered softly in his ear. Ric immediately smiled and then frowned at whatever she said. "That's blackmail." He told her when she pulled away.

"Oh gee I wonder who I learned that from." Elizabeth mumbled rolling her eyes.

Ric could see that for once he was going lose an argument with Elizabeth. "Fine. You win. Do whatever you think is best."

"Thank you." Elizabeth whispered moving over to a chair beside him.

"No thank you." Ric said their eyes locking just before he closed his.

"So we're really doing this?" Patrick asked Elizabeth. He didn't know much about Ric or his history with Elizabeth but anyone could see they felt something more than friendship. When all this was over, he was going to find out about their history because Elizabeth was like a sister to him. And the last thing Patrick wanted was to see her hurt.

"Yeah we are." Elizabeth nodded never taking her eyes off Ric.

"Let's get started then." Patrick said with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

This chapter is what ties the story to the banner and title. Enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

(Flashback)

"Are you crazy? There is no way in hell I'm letting you anywhere near Molly." Ric said trying to keep his temper under control. He had not given any thought to the fact Trevor was in Port Charles until today. Ric came home to find Trevor holding moll. His first reaction was to rip the toddler from his father but he didn't want to frighten his daughter. Instead, the nanny had taken Molly for a nap.

"I'm sorry to hear that Richard. I was truly looking forward to getting to know my granddaughter."

"Just stay away from me and from Molly."

Trevor shrugged at Ric's demands. Ric had always been an annoyance to him and now was no different. "Alright. Maybe I'll just get to know your son instead."

"What are you talking about?" Ric took a step back in confusion and surprise. He knew Trevor was up to something he just didn't know what.

"You know I'm surprised that you've never shown any interest in the boy." Trevor continued as if Ric hadn't even spoken.

"I don't... What did you do?" Ric asked his eyes narrowing as he realized the only person Trevor could be talking about.

"Now Richard what makes you think I did anything?" His father asked feigning offense at the accusation.

"Because you're a twisted bastard who never wants me to be happy."

"I'm sorry you think that."

"Why? We both know it's the truth." Ric said coldly. He had long ago accepted he and Trevor would never get along. "Now tell me what you did."

"Are you that blind? Come on Ric the boy looks just like you." Trevor said shaking his head at his only child. "I'm going to let you calm down, get some perspective, and maybe we'll talk later…"

Ric stepped in front of Trevor as he tried to leave. There was no way Trevor was leaving until Ric had some answers. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I thought I was clear. I am going to see my grandson. I'm sure Ms. Webber will be more open to my help."

"Stay the hell away from Elizabeth and her son." Ric snapped fear immediately running through him. He and Elizabeth had just begun to repair their friendship. If Trevor was lying he could do so much damage, damage Ric wasn't sure they could fix this time but what if he was?

"Your son, Richard. You don't believe me do you?" Trevor asked shocked that Ric wouldn't jump at the opportunity he was presenting.

"Why should I? All you've ever done is lie to me for your own purposes."

"What if I'm telling the truth?"

Ric simply shook his head. He couldn't deal with Trevor anymore right now. All he wanted was to check on Molly and then go see Elizabeth. The last thing Ric wanted was for Trevor to blindside her with this news. "Just get out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric stood watching Elizabeth working at the nurses' station. She was so beautiful that just looking at her made his heart ache. Ric knew even after everything he was still in love with Elizabeth. He probably always would be. So many things had changed between them. Especially in the last year. Ric hesitated to tell Elizabeth what Trevor said. If it wasn't true, it would be like losing Cameron all over again. And if it was everything would change. Except how he felt. Even though Elizabeth had left him, his feelings for Cam never changed. Ric still loved that little boy as much as he loved Molly.

"Hey there." Elizabeth said smiling as Ric walked up to the nurses' station.

"Hey. I was wondering if you had a break soon." Ric asked trying to hide his nervousness.

"Well we're shorthanded today but if you don't mind eating in the cafeteria my lunch break is coming up."

"Yeah. That's all right." He told her stuffing both hands in his pocket.

"Okay. Let me finish these charts up and I'll meet you there in twenty minutes."

"That sounds fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric rushed out of the elevator and into the cafeteria, he was almost late. He had stopped by the hospital daycare to see Cam. Ric wasn't sure what he expected see when he did. The young boy reminded him so much of Elizabeth it was hard to see Zander or himself. However, Ric couldn't help but hope.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Elizabeth asked the moment they had sat down.

"Why do you think that I..."

"I know you Ric. Besides not many people would subject themselves to hospital food unless they had to."

Ric tried not to show his surprise but failed. He should have known Elizabeth would be able to read him. "It's not that bad."

"Ric please just tell me." Elizabeth said trying not to get frustrated. Her life had been in complete chaos since last year and Elizabeth just knew Ric's news wasn't good.

"Alright but I want you to promise to hear me out." Ric said slowly taking a deep breath.

"This doesn't sound good."

"It's... it's not bad. At least I don't think so. My father has come to town and..."

"Why?" Elizabeth immediately interrupted. She couldn't understand why Trevor Lansing would suddenly appear now. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I am not sure to be honest. Something to do with Kate Howard. He has been trying to get a hold of Molly. We were having it out again..."

"And?" Elizabeth prodded gently. She knew Ric was trying to avoid telling her something he knew would hurt her. It was sweet but she wished he would trust her to handle what he had to say.

"He says Cam is my son."

Elizabeth was immediately confused and told Ric so, "I don't understand. I mean of course he is legally..."

"No, Elizabeth. He means that he's our child that we made together." Ric said gently letting her slowly process what he was truly saying.

"I... I took a test before we were... before we went to the cabin."

"Could the test be wrong?" Ric asked gently taking one of her hands in his.

"Yeah. I guess it's possible. Oh god Ric what if he's right?" Elizabeth asked on the verge of tear at the thought.

"I don't know. Why don't we find out the truth and then go from there."

"How you be so calm about this?"

Ric smiled at the question. How could he tell her he was this calm so she didn't have to be? "Must be the lawyer in me."

"Must be." Elizabeth said quietly. She did not know what to do all she was sure of was the fact Ric deserved to know the truth and so did Cameron. "I'm going to ask Patrick if he'll run a paternity test. I'll let you know a date."

"Thank you." Ric said gratefully squeezing her hand.

"For what?" Elizabeth asked confused by Ric's words. If anything, she should be thanking him. Ric could have easily taken Cam from her.

"Not accusing me of lying." Ric whispered sincerely. Elizabeth was probably the one person in Port Charles who didn't immediately assume he was lying.

"I trust you Ric. If you wanted you could have forced me to let you be a part of Cam's years ago."

"I would never do that to you Elizabeth." Ric said quickly trying to reassure his former wife. He meant what he told Elizabeth when he won custody of Molly Elizabeth wasn't Alexis and she never would be. "I stayed away be you asked me to but if I am..."

Elizabeth cut him off she knew exactly what he would want. The fact he stayed away so long still surprised her. "I know. I'm sorry."

Ric hated the guilt and pain in her voice. He hated that his father had somehow once again messed with his life. "Don't be. We'll do the test and figure things out from there."

(End flashback)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric slowly fought to open his eyes. With his vision, still slightly blurred Ric was disoriented at first. Then the steady beeping of the monitors finally registered. Once Ric realized he was indeed off Spoon Island and at GH, he began to relax.

A short time later Ric attempted to sit up. Pain immediately radiated from his left shoulder. Frustrated and bored with staring at the ceiling Ric was about to push the call button when the door to his room opened.

"Good. I was hoping you were awake." Patrick said seeing that his patient was finally awake.

"How's Elizabeth?" Ric said in a hoarse voice. His throat felt like sandpaper and he was still in a daze from the anesthesia. He couldn't go back to sleep however until he knew Elizabeth was okay as well.

"She's fine. We watched her for awhile just to be sure."

Ric breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing he had wanted was Elizabeth risking her life for his. She however had used the one thing she knew would force Ric to give in and damn if he wasn't proud of her. "Is she still here?"

Patrick nodded at Ric's question. It had been almost amusing to watch Elizabeth worry over Ric for the last few hours. After receiving some IV antibiotics and fluids, Patrick had released his friend. He had assumed she would have gone home but he was wrong. She called to check on her son again before changing out of her dress. Then she sat in the waiting room until she could see Ric. "She stayed to make sure you were okay. Do you want me to send her in?"

"Yeah. That's fine."

Several minutes after Patrick left Elizabeth opened the door. Ric immediately smiled when he saw her. Gone was the simple white dress she had worn to the ball and in its place was a pair of light blue scrubs. "How are you feeling?" She asked shyly. It was hard to see Ric in another hospital bed all she wanted to was to be able to take care of him. She didn't have the right however not anymore.

"Better now that we're off the island." Ric told her honestly. He hoped to never set foot on the island again nothing good ever came of him going there.

"I'm glad."

After several moments of silence, Ric couldn't take it anymore. He had to know. "Is it true or did my mind make it up? Is Cameron my son?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Is Cameron my son?" Ric asked again softly. He was almost afraid of Elizabeth's answer. He didn't know just how much he wanted this until this very moment.

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip before giving Ric a gentle smile. "He is. I got the test back just before the ball."

"When were you going to tell me? You were going to tell me right?" Ric snapped his anger at Trevor and the entire situation getting the best of him.

"Of course I was Ric." Elizabeth said hurt by his accusations. She knew how much Ric loved Cam and that he was a wonderful father to Molly.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... I know you wouldn't..." He told her rushing to take away the pain he could see clearly in her blue eyes.

"I left you a message about meeting today and I was going to tell you then." Elizabeth explained. She truly wanted him to understand and believe her. She wanted his trust. "But you got hurt and I was so scared. Then you wouldn't let Patrick help you..."

"So you told me." Ric finished for her.

"Yeah. Are you angry with me?"

"No," Ric said shaking his head. He did not know why she would think that. Even though he wasn't thrilled, she had risked her life he was grateful. "But this changes so many things."

"I know. I do not even know what to tell Cameron. He's so young I'm not sure how much he'd understand." Elizabeth admitted pacing the small room.

Ric could feel he guilt and confusion. He knew that there was little if anything he could do for Elizabeth. The situation wasn't going to change and they had to deal with it. Hopefully they could do that together. "I know that he's going to be confused but I want to be there when you tell him."

"I'm so sorry." Elizabeth said trying not to cry over everything Ric had missed in Cameron's life.

"Shh. Come here." Ric said holding his right hand out for Elizabeth. When she had sat in the chair beside his bed, Ric continued. "I want thing to be better between us then they are with Alexis. I don't want to fight with you or lose our friendship. We just started to get that back."

"Me too. I... I want Cam to be apart of your life. It's just so many people are going to be hurt."

"You mean Lucky?" Ric guessed easily. He knew how much the other man cared about Cameron. The knowledge did not hurt Ric. In fact, it was just the opposite. Ric was grateful to Lucky for being a father to him when Ric could not.

"Yeah. He loves Cam so much I don't know if I hurt him like that."

"I know Lucky is the only father Cam has known and I would never expect him to just disappear Elizabeth. I'm so thankful our little boy has so many people who love him. I just want to be in his life."

"I know." Elizabeth told him smiling at the wonderful man Ric had turned into. "What about Alexis?"

"What about her?" Ric asked confused by the question. As far as he was concerned, it was none of Alexis' business.

"She's not going to be happy about this. What if she tries to use Molly..."

"I don't give a damn what Alexis does. I'm not going to lose Molly, certainly not because Cam is mine." Ric told her confidently. If he ever gave Molly back to Alexis, it would be for his own reason and on his own terms. Ric would never cut Alexis out from Molly's life the way she had him. He wasn't going to let her manipulate him either.

Elizabeth bit her lip as she watched him. Ric seemed sure of what he was saying. However, Alexis was a Cassadine and they could be ruthless. "Are you sure Ric? If you lost Molly because of me I'd never forgive myself."

"I promise you everything will be okay." Ric said tilting Elizabeth's head so he could look in her eyes.

A wave of love and happiness rushed through Elizabeth. She knew that Ric would do everything he could to make things okay for all of them. While he was in surgery, Elizabeth had the time to do a lot of thinking. Elizabeth quickly realized she should have never left Ric. Her only excuse was that she was scared and Elizabeth always ran when she was scared. That was how she ended back with Lucky. He was safe. Not that she did not love him but it was nothing compared to how Ric made her feel. No one could make her feel the way Ric did. Her one night with Jason helped prove that.

Elizabeth still didn't know what she was thinking that night. She had been drinking yes but it wasn't enough to be drunk. The only good thing to come from that night was the realization she and Lucky could never work. The divorce had been tough even tougher when she had a miscarriage just after Lucky went to rehab. It took months to finally stop grieving for the child she lost. If it wasn't for Cameron Elizabeth was sure, she would have lost her mind.

Just as thing settled down Jason ended up on trial for murder She was not surprised by that fact. What did surprise her however was Ric calling her as a witness. Thing between them were strained until Ric found her one night crying on the docks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Ric asked sitting beside her on the worn bench. Things had been awkward between them since he ousted her affair with Jason Morgan. He regretted the pain it caused Elizabeth but Ric knew it was something he had to do.

"I don't know." Elizabeth whispered trying to hold back her sobs. She knew this was a mess of her own making and somehow she had to fix it herself.

"Is there something I can do?" Ric urged softly. Even after everything, he felt the need to protect and take care of his former wife.

"No. I... Lucky and I got into a fight."

"Because of what happened at the trial?"

"He's hurt that I never told him about Jason." Elizabeth said brushing her tears away.

"I'm sorry that I made things worse for the two of you."

Elizabeth shook her head at his apology. He had nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't his fault she was a coward. "It's my own fault, Ric. You were just doing your job. I should have told him."

"Why didn't you?" Ric asked very curious about the answer. It wasn't like Elizabeth to lie. Especially about something so major.

"Because that night didn't mean anything to me. I never intended to sleep with Jason. I just wanted to talk to someone who wouldn't tell me to go back to Lucky. I don't even know why we..." Elizabeth paused and took a deep breath. She didn't want to think about that night anymore. "Lucky is so hurt that I lied to him."

"If you ever need anything or someone to talk to..." Ric offered gently hoping she would take him up on it.

"I know Ric and thanks. I really appreciate the offer." Elizabeth said standing quickly. She had to pull herself together and finish her shift.

"You're welcome. It's nice to talk to someone who doesn't hate me." Ric said with a slight smile.

"I could never hate you." Elizabeth told him before walking away. At the top of the stairs, she turned around and said, "Even when I thought it was for the best."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elizabeth? Where did you go just now?" Ric asked his voice shaking Elizabeth from the memories.

"Sorry I was just thinking"

"About what?" Ric asked wondering what had put that peaceful look on her face. It was good to see her happy. The last year had been hard on both her and Cam. At least now, he could be there for them.

"Nothing." Elizabeth said looking away so Ric couldn't see the blush covering her cheeks. The last thing she wanted right now was for Ric to figure out she wanted him. There were too many other things they had to deal with first. Elizabeth knew that Ric still loved her and that he probably never stopped. Love like what they shared just did not end. "I should let you rest. How about I bring Cameron by later?"

Ric smiled at the thought of their little boy. It also made him sad too. Cam was barely three and there was no way he could understand everything that was about to happen. Hell Ric didn't even understand. "I'd like that. We... we don't have to tell him yet."

"Yes we do, I refuse to lie about something so important. I hate that you lost so much time with him. I'm so sorry Ric."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't know Elizabeth neither of us did. The only person I'm angry with is my father." He said wanting to find Trevor and demand an explanation. He knew it wouldn't do any good. Trevor would never tell him why he did this.

"I don't understand why he would do this to you, to us."

"Trevor doesn't always have a reason for the things he does. If you see him, especially if you're with Cam..."

"I'll stay away from him." Elizabeth immediately promised without his asking.

"Thank you." Ric said breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to go now. There are a few people I want to tell if that's okay." Elizabeth said hesitantly. There were people she didn't to find out through the gossip mill.

"It's fine. Everyone is going to know soon anyways." Ric said letting Elizabeth know he wasn't willing to hide this new information.

"That is true." Elizabeth admitted trying not to think of the fall out. At this moment Elizabeth didn't think she had ever hated anyone more than she did Trevor Lansing. "I'll see you later. Get some rest." Elizabeth said before impulsively leaning over and kissing Ric on the cheek. Her eyes widened at the realization of what she had done causing her to run out of the room without another word.

Ric touched his cheek where Elizabeth had kissed him. He was surprised by Elizabeth's actions. He didn't know if was the ball or what was going on with Cam that made her kiss him. However, he did know Elizabeth was not thinking clearly and even if she was Ric didn't know if he could go down that road again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Elizabeth stood in the yard of the Spencer home staring at the house. Robin had given her the news about Lulu while Elizabeth waited for news on Ric. It seemed someone had killed Lulu after attacking Carly. Elizabeth was saddened to learn of the young girl's senseless death. Jason's business had once again caused nothing but death and destruction. There was no point at being angry with Jason or what he did nothing would ever change.

Instead, Elizabeth was more concerned about telling Lucky. He had only been clean for a year and Elizabeth did not want to be part of the reason he relapsed. This along with Lulu's death could be the thing that did it. She hesitated to even come by today but Elizabeth knew Lucky should hear it from her.

Stopping at the door, Elizabeth knocked on the door. The action was more out of habit than necessity. "Lucky?" she called out shutting the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked as she came down the stairs.

"Sam, stop." Lucky said coming out of the kitchen. He didn't understand why Sam and Elizabeth felt such hostility towards each other. And he couldn't find the energy to care at the moment. "Patrick tell you about Lulu?"

"No, it was Robin. How are you holding up?" Elizabeth asked sitting on the couch.

"I'm not sure how to answer that." Lucky said sitting down beside her. The pair had forgotten Sam was even there. "I'm still in shock I think."

"I'm so sorry this happened." Elizabeth said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"I... um... have something I need to tell you though. I would wait but... I don't want someone else telling you." Elizabeth said very hesitantly. In all honesty, this was one of the last things she wanted to do today. Lucky finding out from someone would be even worse.

"I heard about what happened, about what you did at Wyndemere. Are you okay?" Lucky asked grateful to have something else to think about besides Lulu's death.

"Yeah. I am fine. It's nothing do with that. Um... did you know Ric's father Trevor was in town?"

"I heard something about that. Kate Howard said he had set her up."

Elizabeth nodded at the information. In her, few run-ins with Trevor she got the impression he was not used to being told no. "Yeah I wouldn't be surprised. The thing with Trevor is..."

"Trevor is as psycho as his son." Sam snapped interrupting them.

Elizabeth took a deep breath trying not to snap back at Sam. The two of them fighting was the last think Lucky needed. "I'm going to go. I'll call you or something later." Elizabeth said standing up quickly.

Sam smiled at the other woman's sudden departure. "Good because you're not wanted here."

"Lizzie wait." Lucky said gently grabbing her arm. For some reason he could not let whatever Elizabeth had to say go. "This is important right?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth said slowly.

"Then don't leave. Look let's just go outside and talk." Lucky told her insistently.

When they were outside Elizabeth sat quietly on the front steps. "I'm sorry about that I didn't come here to fight with Sam."

"Care to explain?" Lucky said sitting beside her. He could see there was something was bothering her. In fact, something had been bothering for a while now.

"I don't know what to say. Part of it is probably because of Jason and... What happened last summer. The rest I'm sure has to do with you." Elizabeth said regretfully. She knew exactly why Sam hated her. To be honest Elizabeth could not completely blame her. Jason used their one night together to play with Sam's emotions. For some reason the other woman chose to be angry with her not Jason.

"So you had something to tell me?" Lucky asked shaking her from her thoughts.

Elizabeth nodded at bit her bottom lips a sure sign she was nervous. "Yeah. I do. I just don't want to hurt you again."

"Then tell me the truth. It has something to do with Ric and his father. Right?"

"Yeah. Trevor has been trying to get a hold of Molly. He and Ric were fighting when..."

"When what?" Lucky asked when Elizabeth trailed off and showed no sign of continuing.

"He said Cameron is Ric's son." Elizabeth whispered her voice so soft Lucky almost did not hear her. "I had Patrick do the test and..."

"Cameron is Ric's son." Lucky finished for her. The only reason Elizabeth would be here tearing herself up was if the test came positive.

"I'm so sorry." Elizabeth said hanging her head.

"Why? I know you Elizabeth. You didn't do this to hurt me or Ric."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" Elizabeth asked trying not to cry. So many things had happened the last few weeks it was starting to catch up with her.

"Because you're a good person who always put other people first. It's what makes you such a good mom."

"You're not angry or hurt?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief. It was hard to believe neither Ric nor Lucky was angry with her for the situation.

"I don't blame you." Lucky said firmly.

"Thank you. You're taking this better than I am." Elizabeth said smiling briefly.

"I just want you and Cam to be happy."

"But... but I'm taking your son." Elizabeth said painfully. As happy, as she was about Ric Elizabeth hated that Lucky was going to be the one who paid.

"Shh Elizabeth, Nothing will change how I feel about Cameron. And if he ever needs me, I'll be there. I just can't be his daddy anymore." Lucky told her firmly. It hurt like hell to think the words let alone say them. However, Lucky was not willing to hurt Cam over his pride.

"I don't want him to lose you."

"He won't. I just... maybe I should stay away for awhile. Ric and Cameron need to bond. My being around might mess that up."

"Ric loves him so much." Elizabeth said smiling. She had introduced them several weeks ago and the two had immediately bonded.

"That's good. What about the two of you?"

Elizabeth looked at Lucky in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"It's okay Elizabeth I know. You and I should have never gotten back to together we're just two different now." Lucky said gently. He had long ago accepted the fact he and Elizabeth simply did not work anymore. When he thought about the last few years, he knew Elizabeth had never truly gotten over Ric.

"Right now I'm just worried about telling Cam. I don't even know what to say."

"Just tell him the truth." Lucky said gently. He could understand how something like this could blow up/

"I'm sorry to dump all this on you today." Elizabeth said standing up and giving Lucky a quick hug.

"Anytime."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric didn't have another visitor all day. Which suited him just fine the lack of visitors allowed him to rest. Rest, not sleep. Ric's brain was running too fast for sleep. He needed to at least rest however if he wanted to be released from the hospital anytime soon.

The fact Alexis would be going home tomorrow made him nervous. How long would she wait before trying to take Molly? Not long Ric was certain of that much. Ric knew if Alexis ever got Molly back he would most likely see her again. After losing so much time with Cam losing Molly terrified him.

"Even though you should be sleeping I'm glad you're not." Patrick said grabbing Ric's chart and flipping through it.

"Why is that Dr. Drake?" Ric asked worriedly. He hoped nothing was wrong and he could go home soon.

"I think we need to talk about Elizabeth and what your plans are."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

"I don't think what goes on between me and Elizabeth is any of your business." Ric said shifting in the hospital bed. He did not know how close Elizabeth and Patrick were but he didn't like the feeling he got.

"See that's where you are wrong. Elizabeth is my friend. To be honest she's more like a sister to me. And well I just want her to be happy." Patrick told the older man.

"You're not going to tell me to stay away from Elizabeth?"

"I don't know you that well just what Elizabeth has told me really. But anyone is better than Jason Morgan." Patrick admitted with disdain. He hated the mob enforcer. Ever since Elizabeth had ended her marriage, Jason had been hanging around.

"What do you mean?" Ric asked concerned for Elizabeth and Cameron.

"He's been sniffing around her since... that's not the point. The two of you have some kind of history. Cam is proof of that."

"Yeah. Elizabeth and I were married. Twice." Ric admitted after several moments of silence. Since coming to Port Charles, before that really, Ric didn't have any friends. It was hard for him to trust people. Telling Patrick the truth certainly couldn't hurt.

"What happened?"

"The first time I screwed things up pretty bad. I thought Elizabeth would never forgive me. Then... she did. The second time is more complicated. I hated Sonny so much back then... Elizabeth heard us fighting she worried I would never stop. She... she didn't want to put a child through that. She got scared and left me."

"You just let her go?" Patrick asked slightly surprised. What little he did know about Ric was he rarely gave up.

"I didn't want to keep hurting her. Let go seemed like the best thing but if I had known Cam was mine..."

"You would have fought?" the doctor questioned. It was no secret he did not like Lucky. Mostly because of how he treated Elizabeth. Ric on the other hand seemed to be worried about Elizabeth than himself.

"Yeah. I would have." Ric said regretfully. "Look Dr. Drake when can I leave?"

"Straight to the point. Elizabeth was right about you. That all depends." Patrick said taking on a professional tone.

"On what?"

"Whether or not you have someone stay with you or not. Your injury wasn't that serious. Our major concern was the blood loss. However that doesn't mean you do not need time to heal because you do. That's why I want someone to stay with you at for several weeks. Preferably someone with medical knowledge."

"Like a private nurse?" Ric asked after a moment.

"Yeah. They can handle your dressings and watch for infection. Things like that. I can recommend some people if you would like."

"That won't be necessary, Patrick. Ric will be staying with us." Elizabeth said standing at the room door.

Both men were shocked at her offer. Ric was the first to speak. "Elizabeth I don't think..."

Elizabeth immediately interrupted. "What? It's the prefect solution. I can make sure your healing properly. While you and Molly get to spend time with Cam."

"What about Lucky?"

"He... he knows about Cam. I told him earlier." Elizabeth said quietly looking away.

"How did he take it?" Ric asked knowing how hurt Lucky was going to be.

"Better than me. I... I feel like I'm stealing his son."

Ric watched Elizabeth closely and knew she felt guilty. It made him hate his father even more. "Elizabeth don't do this to yourself. This is not your fault. Nobody blames you."

"That's what Lucky said. So about coming how with us..."

"I don't want things to be weird between us." Ric said hesitantly. As badly as he wanted to take Elizabeth's offer, Ric didn't want to lose their friendship either.

"They won't be I promise."

Ric could see how much she wanted to do this for him. He briefly thought of the last time Elizabeth took care of him. It was the start of him realizing how much Elizabeth meant to him. Ric knew he was going to give in. her offer was too tempting not to. "Alright I'll stay with you and Cam."

"In that case you can leave in the morning." Patrick said making some notes in Ric's chart.

"That soon? Patrick are you sure that's a good idea?" Elizabeth

"He's doing really well, Elizabeth. I wouldn't let him go home if I didn't..."

"I know." Elizabeth said softly. Patrick was a good doctor and would never risk his patient's life.

"I'm going to leave the two of you alone now." the doctor them after giving his friend a hug. Last night had been hell and he was just grateful they were both alive. It also proved to Patrick that he needed to make things right with Robin.

"Elizabeth I can hire someone you don't have to do this." Ric told her once they were alone.

"Yes I do. I refuse to let Trevor pull anymore stunts."

"So you're going to protect me from Trevor?" Ric asked wanting to laugh at the thought. He did not know why Trevor did any of this but he knew the reasons were no good.

"If I have to. Ric what he did... it was just cruel. You're his son. Didn't he care he was hurting you?"

"Not likely. Trevor and I have always been at odds. He's done stuff like this before. Hey look at me.," he said turning her face towards him. "I'm okay really. The only thing that matters is us and the children. Alright?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked anxiously around the room. Maybe Ric was right. Maybe him staying with her was a bad idea. Elizabeth didn't know how she was going to keep him from discovering the truth. It was too late to do anything about that now. Cameron needed the chance to know Ric. "My Grams is bringing Cam by in a few minutes," she said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Have you told her yet?" Ric asked trying to calm himself. He had spent time with Cameron before but now he knew the young boy was his son.

"I told her about the test but I wanted to tell you the results first. You're worried what she's going to say."

"I am. She hasn't always liked me." Ric pointed out gently. Elizabeth always wanted to think the best of people. It was one of the traits he admired most about her.

"No but she could always see how much you love me. I think that's why she never tried to discourage me from forgiving you."

"I'm..."

"Okay let's make deal no more apologizes to one another." Elizabeth suggested before he could finish. They could both spend a lifetime feeling guilty and apologizing for it. Or they could find away for their family to move on.

"That sounds like a good idea. Deal." Ric easily agreed with a smile.

"Elizabeth, why did you..." Audrey stopped talking as soon as she saw Ric. She immediately knew what this was all about. "Oh. I'm guessing you got the test results."

"Just before the ball." Elizabeth confirmed quietly.

Audrey took a deep breath as she processed the news. It would be a lie to say she had hoped Trevor Lansing was lying. "I see. What are your plans?"

"Grams please don't..."

Ric placed his hand on Elizabeth's arm. He wanted to diffuse this now because Alexis was going to be out for blood. "It's okay, Elizabeth. I know she is just worried about you and Cam. All I know is I want to be apart of Cam's life."

"And Sonny? The last time we went through this you were still obsessed with your brother," the older woman reminded Ric firmly. She didn't want either Elizabeth or Cameron to be hurt again.

"Not anymore. He isn't worth losing my children over." Ric said thinking of the time he lost with Molly because of Sonny.

"You better be sure."

Ric had to smile at the warning. "I am Mrs. Hardy."

"I hope so," Audrey said passing a sleepy Cam to Elizabeth. "Just be careful this time." She told them both before leaving them alon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"That was tense." Elizabeth said laughing softly.

"She won't be the only person to react like that." Ric warned softly. He knew Elizabeth's friends wouldn't be happy he was back in her life.

"I know but all that matters is us and the kids right?"

"Right." Ric immediately agreed. Cameron chose that moment to open his brown eyes. Ric was taken back how much they looked like his own and cursed himself for never wondering. "Hi there."

"Hi." Cameron said shyly hiding his face in Elizabeth's shirt.

"You remember Mommy's friend right?" Cameron nodded and looked at Ric once again. Mommy's friend had been coming over to see him for a while. The nice man seemed very interested in him. They played together and went to the park. He was lots of fun. Cam had decided like the man who looked like him. "Well he's not just Mommy's friend. When you were born there was a mix up and Mommy didn't know it but Ric... he's your daddy."

"Daddy?" Cam asked confused by the new information. He already had a Daddy. Even if he did not see Lucky much anymore. As far as daddies went, he was a good one.

"That's right, Cam. I'm your daddy." Ric said softly. He felt so bad for doing this to his son. Cameron was so young Ric doubted he understood what was happening. "I know it's hard to understand but for right now it means I'll be around to see you more. If that's okay with you."

"Kay." Cameron readily agreed. As long as things weren't changing too much he was okay with it. "Boo-boo?" Cam asked point at Ric's bandaged shoulder.

"That's right Cam daddy has a boo-boo. He is in the hospital so the doctors can make him feel better. And tomorrow he and your sister Molly are going to come home with us."

"Molly sister?" Cam asked excitedly. He like the little girl Ric often brought with him. Sure, she was littler than him and a girl but she was nice anyways.

"That's right Cameron Molly is your sister. And you two are going to have a lot of fun together." Ric said gently. He hated how unsure he felt around Cameron. Ric already loved him as a son he just didn't want to push the toddler.

"You look tired." Elizabeth said sitting Cam on the bed beside Ric.

"I don't know how that's possible I slept all day."

"It's the medication." Elizabeth said with a knowing shrug. They watched as he happily played with the toy cars Elizabeth gave him. It was nice to just be together the three of them. Elizabeth was happy that Cam seemed to be handling the news well. It was almost forty-five minutes later when Elizabeth broke the silence. "So about tomorrow..."

"You don't have to do this." Ric said taking her hand in his. She had already done so much. Elizabeth had saved his life and gave him a son all in one night. If anything, he should be taking care of them.

"I know but I want to." she firmly insisted.

Ric sighed he had almost forgotten how stubborn Elizabeth could be. "Okay but just until I'm better."

"Right." Elizabeth immediately agreed. She knew having the four them together as a family would be difficult. In fact, that is what she was counting on. She wanted Ric to see what they could have. Then Elizabeth could tell him that she wanted another chance.

Elizabeth and Ric were both surprised when the door opened. They were even more surprised however, by who walked in. "Am I interrupting?" Skye asked looking at the intimate scene.

"No. Cam and I were just getting ready to leave." Elizabeth said collecting Cameron's toys and shoving them in his bag. "Come on Cam time to go. Say bye."

"Bye." he said immediately. Although he didn't want to leave Mommy said, they would be able to play tomorrow. And Mommy always kept her promises.

Ric was surprised when Cam wrapped his arms around him for a hug. He held Cameron close not really wanting to let him go. "Bye." Ric said when the hug was over.

"Well see you tomorrow." Elizabeth said helping Cameron down and taking his hand.

Skye watched the whole exchange with interest. She had never seen Ric so relaxed around anyone except Molly. She knew something about Ric and Elizabeth thanks to the trial. This however seemed like more then two exes talking. Not to mention the fact Elizabeth had saved Ric's life. "You two seem close."

"Yeah I guess." Ric said uncomfortably. He did not expect to see Skye and her visit had thrown him.

Skye realized Ric wasn't going to say anymore. While she understood his need for privacy, she still needed him to release Lorenzo's money. "How are you feeling?"

"Look Skye you don't have to do this." Ric said abruptly.

"Do what?"

"Pretend we're friends. We both know the reason you're here is because of Alcazar's money."

"I never wanted this to happen to you." Skye said defensively.

"And I appreciate that. I am going to release Alcazar's money. It may take some time but I'll set things in motion tomorrow."

"Why are you doing this? What's in it for you?" she asked immediately suspicious.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? I find that hard to believe."

"Look Skye we both know Alcazar is dead. And we both know who is responsible. It makes no sense to keep his assets frozen."

"I just don't get why now." Skye told him. The last time they talked Ric had wanted a cut and now he wanted nothing. It just didn't make sense to her.

"Because I will never prove Jason killed Alcazar. And I'm not going to waste anymore of my life trying." Ric said thinking about his son and the time he lost. Ric didn't want to waste any more time on something he couldn't change.

"This has to do with Elizabeth. Doesn't it?"

Ric immediately stiffened. "Maybe you should go now."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry. It's just... you know Jason has been chasing after her right?" Skye said remembering her brother's behavior at the ball.

"Elizabeth would never start a relationship with Jason."

"But they slept together." Skye pointed out gently. She knew Ric was aware of the fact. After all, he had been the one to out it.

"She would never put Cameron in that kind of danger." Ric said after a moment. Elizabeth was an amazing mother. He could not see her bring their son in to Jason's world.

"You seem pretty certain."

"That's because I am. You should go. I'll make sure someone calls you when they money is released."

"Thank you." Skye said as she left.

Ric took a deep breath enjoying the silence. Talking with Skye hadn't been fun but he knew things were going to get worse. At some, point Alexis would come barging in his room. Ric dreaded telling her about staying at Elizabeth's. He knew she would throw a fit about Molly being there. Alexis already complained about the amount of time she spent with Cam.

That would be nothing however to when Ric told her Cameron was his son. She had always been jealous of him and Elizabeth. Alexis knew Ric never loved her the way he did Elizabeth. And she hated it. Looking back, he knew that he should have never married Alexis. However, he could never regret Molly.

Hopefully Cam and Molly would have a better relationship than him and Sonny. So far, they got along well. The test would be, as they got older. He hoped Alexis didn't taint Molly's relationship with Cameron.

The biggest challenge was going to be staying in Elizabeth home and not going crazy. It was hard enough to visit and be reminded f what they could have had. This was going to be pure torture and Ric couldn't wait.


	9. Chapter 9

AN:

AN:

So long, long time no update. I hope you haven't forgotten this fic. With Only Love nearly done I had some time to work on this. I do have a couple more chapters that just need to be typed.

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Dada." Molly cooed waking a sleeping Ric. He immediately reached for and kissed Molly on the cheek.

"Hey there princess."

"I'm so sorry Mr. Lansing but Molly insisted on seeing you before Ms. Davis took her home."

"It's fine really." Ric said holding Molly tightly with one arm. He was happy that Ami had brought her by. Even though it had only been, a day Ric had missed Molly. "I take it Alexis is being released."

"Yes, Sir. The doctors just released her."

"Good that it will be nice for Molly to spend time with Alexis and Kristina."

"If the two of you will okay I'll be outside."

"Thank you Ami." Ric held Molly and talked to her quietly. He did not want her to worry about his injury. "Guess what Molly? When Daddy gets out of here tomorrow we are going to see Cameron and his mommy."

Molly clapped at Ric's announcement. She liked Cameron and his mommy. When they were together, she always had fun. She knew daddy had fun too because he always smiled more. "Cam."

Ric smiled at Molly's excitement. He had worried that she wouldn't like having to share his attention. Thankfully, both his children seem to immediately bond. "That's right. You like that idea don't you?"

"What idea?" Alexis asked from the open door. She hated having to deal with Ric. At least Sonny mostly stayed out of her life.

"Ami can you take Molly?"

"Of course Mr. Lansing." The nanny said picking the toddler up.

"We need to talk." Ric said the moment he was sure Molly could not hear them.

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm being released tomorrow. I'll have Ami pick Molly up and..."

"No." Alexis said shaking her head. "There is no way you can take care of Molly alone."

"I know that Alexis and neither can you. Besides I won't be alone."

Alexis' eyes narrowed at that but ignored it for now. "You can't keep my daughter from me."

"I'm not you Alexis. Ric snapped before he could stop himself. He took several deep breaths to calm down before speaking again. Fighting with Alexis wouldn't accomplish anything. "A lot of things have happened in the last few months Molly needs constancy."

"She can get that with Kristina and me."

"I'm sure she can. The fact remains I have custody of Molly and I want her with me."

"There's something else. What are you hiding?" Alexis demanded to know. Ric was too calm he had to be up to something.

"Tell Molly I will see her tomorrow." Ric said dismissively. He was not going to tell Alexis about Cameron when he was in the hospital. She would find out soon enough.

"I will find out." The woman warned coldly. Ric's behavior was pissing her off.

"Maybe but I'm not going to fight with you Alexis."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis was still furious after she had put her girls to bed. 'Who did Ric thing he was?' he had no right to interfere with her life and that included Molly. There had to be some way for her to get Molly back.

However, she knew that until her cancer was in remission the judge was unlikely to change her mind. There had to be some other way. A name immediately popped into her mind.

Alexis shook her head at the idea. The man was vile and quite possibly worse than Ric. She knew of his connections to the Zacchara organization. Anthony Zacchara was responsible for the mayhem at the Black and White ball. She also knew he was desperate to be apart of Molly's life. Maybe she could use that to protect Kristina. A decision made Alexis picked up the phone and dialed Trevor's number.

"Lansing."

"Hello Trevor this is Alexis Davis."

Trevor was immediately curious why Alexis would be calling him. She had made her disdain of him clear the last time they spoke. "What can I do for you Ms. Davis?"

"I think it's what we can do for each other."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Well you want to be apart of Molly's life and unlike Ric I am willing to let you." Alexis said bluntly. She did not want to waste time playing games with Trevor.

"What do you want in return?"

"Protection from your client for both my daughters." Alexis said stressing the word both. She would only agree to allow Trevor around Molly if he protected Kristina.

"That would seem like a fair trade. I have to wonder though what makes you think I would be willing to help you." Trevor asked carefully. He wanted to know what was prompting this sudden determination.

"We both know you hate Ric. Helping me get Molly will drive him crazy."

"I have to admit your offer is very interesting. There are a few things I need to think over before I decide."

"Of course." Alexis agreed hesitantly. She needed Trevor to help her in order for her plan to work. Somehow, she had to get his help.

"I will call you in a few days with a decision." Trevor said hanging up before Alexis could answer. It appeared as if Richard's ex-wife did not know about young Cameron yet. He had to wonder what her reaction would be. Trevor couldn't imagine it would be good. Ms. Davis enjoyed holding Molly over Richard's head too much. The next few days could prove to be very interesting. All Trevor had to do was figure out how to manipulate the situation to his advantage.


	10. Chapter 10

AN:

So apparently I am a liar. I had intended for this fic to only be about ten chapters. However this is chapter ten and I am only around a third done. hopefully I will be more consistent with the updates. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Good morning sleepy head." Elizabeth said smiling brightly when Ric finally opened his eyes.

"Morning." Ric said sleepily. He was excited to leave the hospital.

"How did you sleep?"

"Not bad but I think that's mostly because of the medication."

"You're probably right."

"What about you? Did you sleep? Should you even be at work today?"

"I'm fine. Beside were short handed and I just can't..."

Ric said interrupting Elizabeth. He knew she was capable of handling anything. "Elizabeth stop I didn't mean it like that. I'm just worried."

"I know, I know. It's just been a long couple of days." Elizabeth said regretting snapping at him.

"Believe me I can sympathize. I heard about Lulu. How are you doing?"

"Angry. Mostly with Jason but at Lulu too. She should have known better than to chase after Johnny Zacchara. Look at Carly or even me."

"You?" Ric asked in both surprise and confusion.

"Since I... made the mistake of sleeping with Jason... I think he wants more or something."

"Patrick told me he was hanging around."

"Yeah. I don't know how to make him understand it was one night." Elizabeth said softly with her head down. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I should be letting you heal not dumping my problems on you."

"Hey you can always talk to me." He told her taking her hand in his. Immediately they both began to react to the slight touch.

"Thank you Ric." Elizabeth whispered as their eyes locked.

Patrick chose that moment to open the door effectively ruining the moment. "How is my patient?"

"Ready to leave."

"Well there are a few tests I want to run first. If everything looks good you should be able to leave this afternoon." Patrick said making a few notes on Ric's chart. He could not help but wonder what he had interrupted. The scene we walked in on made him even more determined to find out about Ric and Elizabeth's history.

"Would either of you know where my cell phone is?" Ric wanted to know. He had several things to accomplish before he was discharged.

"I put your things in my locker. After I finish rounds I'll go get them."

"Thanks... for everything."

"It's no problem. Now try to rest." Elizabeth told him sternly causing Ric smiled at her tone. He still had to get used to Elizabeth as a nurse. In his mind, she was still an artist. His thoughts were interrupted when Elizabeth kissed him quickly on the forehead. "I mean it Ric get some rest." She warned as she walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not long after Elizabeth left, Ric went down to X-ray. During that time, all he could think about was Elizabeth's odd behavior. He still did not know what to think. Ric knew he still loved Elizabeth. In fact he couldn't image loving any one else. The problem was Ric didn't want to lose what they had now. He especially didn't want to lose any more time with Cameron.

"Mr. Lansing? Elizabeth asked me to give this to you." Nadine said handing Ric a small bag. When Elizabeth asked her to deliver it, Nadine wondered why. Only the answer her friend would give turning red. It made her even more curious and the hospital gossip did not help.

He pulled out his cell phone and wallet. "Thank you Nurse..."

"Nadine." The nurse said nervously. She was still jumpy from the ball several days ago.

"Nadine. Do you know what time Elizabeth's shift is over?"

"I believe it's three."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Patrick should back with your test soon."

Once Ric was, alone he called the nanny and made arrangements. He could hear the surprise and hesitation in her voice. He knew it was because of Alexis. Ric was not looking forward to her reaction either.

His next call was to start the process of getting Alcazar's assets released. Ric meant everything he told Skye yesterday. A part of him liked Skye. In fact, in another life he may have pursued her. However, he knew she was just after Alcazar's money. Ric was more than willing t let her have it.

Later Patrick came in with the test results. Everything looked fine. He told Ric he would need to let himself before Patrick decided about physical therapy. Ric was happy that he could leave. He worried though about the time he would be spending with Elizabeth. Ric did not know how long he could live as a family before breaking.


	11. Chapter 11

AN:

So I'm so happy to have Only Love finished. This leaves more time to wrap this fic up. I'm unsure how I feel about this chapter. Maybe it's Borgie. I don't know. Hopefully you enjoy. There's no LiRic in this chapter but soon.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Patrick sat in the cafeteria alone. He had just had another fight with Robin. He knew bringing Layla to the ball was a mistake. Patrick had not intended on hurting Robin when he asked the other woman out. After all still, love the brunette.

The problem was the couple could not agree about which a child. Patrick didn't think he would ever want to be a father. Noah Drake wasn't anyone's idea of a good role model. The last thing he wanted was to end up like Noah.

"You look serious." Layla said interrupting Patrick's thoughts.

"Yeah I was thinking about my father."

"Oh. I thought maybe we can have lunch together."

"Actually I think we need to talk." He told Layla motioning for her to sit down.

"This is about last night isn't it?"

"I can't keep watching the two of you constantly fighting."

"You still love Robin." Layla said torn between being angry and crying.

"I never lied about it." Patrick pointed out forcefully. He knew starting anything even a fling with Layla was a mistake. After Robin, he just fell back in to old routines. The problem was Patrick wasn't that person anymore.

"I know I just hoped... You're breaking up with me aren't you?"

"All this is doing is causing everybody involved more pain. We should have never started anything."

"I guess that is it then." Layla said standing up from the table. She felt like everyone was watching them. After looking around briefly, she hurriedly left the cafeteria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elizabeth we need to talk." Jason said approaching the nurse in the hall.

"What do you want?" She asked bracing herself for a confrontation. Knowing Jason Morgan was never easy. Jason was one of those people who thought he was always right. Elizabeth had long grown past her belief that the world revolved around Jason Morgan.

"Why did you help that bastard?" Jason demanded to know.

"What I do isn't any of our business."

"I'm your friend and I'm just trying to protect you."

"That doesn't give you permission to run my life."

"Ric Lansing is a monster. I can't understand why you would save him."

"Jason..."

Jason took a deep breath before trying another tactic. "I'm just worried Elizabeth. I care about you and Cameron."

"I helped Ric because I could. I wasn't going to let him die."

"He's only going to hurt you. Remember what he did this summer?"

"Ric was only doing his job." Elizabeth said defending Ric. At the time, she had been hurt and angry with Ric. Not because of what he did however. Elizabeth felt that way because of her own actions.

"No he was using you to hurt me. Why can't you see that?" Jason told Elizabeth running a hand over her arm.

"Not everything is about you." The nurse reminded him trying not to get angry. She knew Jason would react this way. Being his friend often meant cutting everyone else out of your life.

"Except when it comes to Ric. You left him because he was all about hurting Sonny." Jason reminded Elizabeth softly. He needed to make her see he was right.

"I understand that you're my friend but you need to stay out of it."

"Elizabeth..."

"No Jason I mean it." Elizabeth snapped pulling away from Jason. She had to leave before she made things worse.

'I will make you see who Ric really is.' Jason seethed as Elizabeth hurried away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky and Nikolas sat at Lucky's trying to make funeral arrangements for Lulu. It was the last thing either man wanted to do. "Nic can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He said thankful for the distraction. Never in a million years did Nikolas think they would be burying Lulu. He tried not to blame himself but it was not really working.

"How did were you able to walk away from Spencer?"

"You mean when I thought Jax was his father?" Nikolas asked thrown by the question. He hadn't thought about that time in so long.

"Yeah."

"I guess I didn't. Not really. I mean I still loved him. What's this about?"

"Elizabeth told me Ric is Cameron's father." Lucky admitted even though he did not fully understand it yet.

"What? How is that possible?"

"She didn't say. I'm not sure she even knows."

"Wow. When did all this happen?" He asked not sure if the few days were even real.

"Yesterday. Well I found out yesterday. I don't think Elizabeth wanted to tell me. She was so upset about taking Cam from me."

"That sounds like Elizabeth. So what happens now?"

"I told Elizabeth that I'd stay away for now. I don't want to confuse Cam but..."

"You still love him?" Nikolas finished for his brother. He could relate to Lucky's emotions. Leaving Spencer with Jax had been difficult.

"Yeah I don't know how to stop."

"Who says you have to? We both know Elizabeth isn't going to cut you out of Cameron's life."

"Of course not. It just hurts that I'm not his dad anymore."

"I can't imagine Lucky." Nikolas admitted shaking his head. This couldn't have happened at a worse time. "But it's not like you lost him. You can be his uncle now."

"I guess that can work eventually." Lucky sighed in frustration. It was almost impossible to explain how he was feeling about this.

"Maybe this will help with Sam."

"Maybe," Lucky said with a shrug. "She hated Liz always hanging around."

"Jason really screwed with my cousin's head."

Lucky immediately scoffed. "He's screwed up every woman his been with."

"I heard what Elizabeth for Ric. Do you think they might get back together?"

"Maybe it's no secret Ric still loves Elizabeth. And you know Elizabeth wouldn't have risked her life if there wasn't something there."

"Are you okay with that?" Nikolas asked a little worried about his brother. The last year seemed to be one crisis after another.

"Liz and I should have never gotten married. If Ric is who she wants to be with than I'm happy for her." Lucky reassured Nikolas. He was certain that eventually Ric and Elizabeth would be together.


	12. Chapter 12

AN:

Okay so this chapter has been killing me. I'm at the point where no matter what I do I'm not happy. Hopefully it's not as bad as I think.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ric woke up the next morning to the sound of the shower running. He groaned just thinking about Elizabeth standing underneath the spray. If he did not know better Ric would swear she was trying to kill him. His whole body tightened as the shower cut off. Ric closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. Hopefully Elizabeth wouldn't notice he was awake.

When Elizabeth left the bathroom, she was only wearing robe. She hoped Ric was still asleep. This was the last thing their relationship needed. Elizabeth quickly grabbed her cloths and headed for Cameron's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky sat on the stone bench trying to make himself enter the church. For some reason he couldn't go inside. He knew once he did Lulu would be gone forever.

He held no illusions about who his sister was becoming. It was hard to miss the ways she had began to resemble Carly. In the end, Lucky knew it helped cost Lulu her life.

"I don't want to believe she's gone." Lucky said when he felt Elizabeth sit down beside him. They had long moved past the need for hellos.

"I know. It makes everything seem so pointless."

"Lucky? Everyone is waiting on you." Nikolas said irrupting the moment. When Elizabeth passed by him Nikolas stopped her. "Lucky told me about Cam."

"Nikolas please don't..."

"I'm not going to fight with you." Nikolas said surprising Elizabeth. "I just wanted to say if either of you need anything I'm here."

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the ceremony, Elizabeth joined several other people at Lucky's. She wanted to make sure Nikolas and Lucky were going to be okay. However, she couldn't help feel awkward. Over the years, she had grown apart from her three best friends. Nowadays she felt more comfortable around Robin than Emily. Maybe it was because her friend had not quite finished growing up. Elizabeth knew she was right when Emily screeched 'what' loudly. Nikolas looked over at Elizabeth with a guilty look all over his face.

"Please tell me Nikolas is losing his mind." Emily demanded to know as she approached Elizabeth.

"What are you talking about?"

"Because that's the only way you letting that monster back in your life makes any sense."

"Ric is Cam's father of..."

"Lucky is Cameron's dad. What are you thinking?"

"Emily... this isn't any of your business." Elizabeth said not wanting to fight with Emily. Not today.

"Of course it is. I don't want you hurt. What if he decides to take Cam from you?"

"Ric would never do that."

"How do you know? He stole Molly from Alexis."

"I am not going to stand here and fight about this, especially not with you."

"Because you know I'm right." Emily shouted trying to prove she was right.

"Emily I know you think you're helping but stop." Lulu said trying to calm Emily down.

"Why aren't you mad about this?" Emily snapped at Lucky. "I thought you loved Elizabeth."

"I will always car about Elizabeth but I'm with Sam. I don't understand why this is such a big deal for you."

"Because Ric Lansing is a monster. He would be dead right now, if Elizabeth hadn't saved him. Why couldn't you just let him die?"

"I'm going to go." Elizabeth said trying to remain calm. "I think it's a good idea if you don't come around for now."

"What did she mean by that? Emily huffed after Elizabeth left.

"Isn't it obvious? I would bet Ric is staying with Elizabeth until he's better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Open up." Alexis demanded as she pounded on Elizabeth's door. When Sam had called her after leaving Lucky's she was shocked. How dare Ric think he could play house with Elizabeth?

"Was there something you needed Alexis?"

"I want my daughter now!"

"Ric didn't mention anything about you coming by."

"He didn't mention my daughter living here either."

"It's obvious you're upset..."

"Upset? Ric is not going to replace me."

"You don't know Ric at all do you? He would never do that. The only reason he ever went after Molly was because of you. You are the one who tried to cut Ric out of her life."

"I will get my daughter back." Alexis promised before storming off.


End file.
